To Rely on Hope
by calcu22
Summary: The daughter of Tsunade and Dan always knew her dreams were more then just dreams. So when Nozomi sees the stoic gray hair child and chronically late Uchiha she knew she had to make sure those dreams never become true. OC/reincarnation.
1. Tsunade 1

**Chapter 1: Tsunade**

* * *

"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can."

\- Nicholas Sparks

* * *

Tsunade didn't know.

It seems impossible, but the recently named sannin didn't realize it until her mandatory check up after the war ended. In her defence, there has been a lot on her mind. The war has been long and Tsunade has lost too much. She couldn't do this any longer and was planning on leaving. Konoha just wasn't worth Dan's and Nawaki's lives and Tsunade had enough.

"Congratulations Tsunade-Hime, you're still pregnant." The medic told her, and at first Tsunade thought it was a joke.

But then she remember that lovely night she had with Dan not even five months ago. Two weeks before he died. It was such a last moment thing. Tsunade commented on how they had a few hours to themselves and one thing lead to another. Honestly, it sounded more like something Jiraiya would do, but Tsunade thought it was worth it.

Still thinks it was worth it.

Tsunade told the medic that was impossible evertheless, since she was on birth control. It was the newer stuff that she and Orochimaru came up with to replace the herbal type to stop periods, but it should have worked.

"I told you to wait before taking it. I wasn't done with all the tests." Was all the snake said when she brought it up.

"You didn't tell me that!"

"It was implied. Should I assume there is a reason you are bring this up now?" Orochimaru said giving Tsunade a knowing look.

"Don't act like you don't already know. Playing dumb doesn't fit you."

"No, that would be Jiraiya."

Tsunade crossed her arms at the mention of their third teammate, who decided to travel the world rather then come back to the village. While Tsunade was wondering the best way to leave, Jiraiya just does it.

"Don't tell me it's his." Orochimaru said with something that looked very close to horror.

"Jiraiya? No! I would never touch that fool let alone... Ugh, why did you have to put that in my mind!" Tsunade said punching Orochimaru lightly on the arm.

Orochimaru would only have a bruise this time.

"It was Katō then?"

Tsunade swallowed hard, but was able to gave a nod before leaving. She just... wasn't ready to deal with that.

* * *

At first Tsunade assumed she was just experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. She still had ten weeks until her due date, so it didn't even cross her mind that it might have not have been a false labor. Tsunade knew that premature birth were more likely to happen if stressed, and war could hardly be called stress free. However that was before Tsunade knew she was pregnant, therefore she didn't even think about that.

Lucky Tsunade was still in the hospital and there was a medic who was willing to force her to get checked over.

"Tsunade-hime, these are contractions. You're going to miscarry if-"

Tsunade didn't let the young man finish. She just walked to maternity ward.

Being in labor for ten hours was bad, but seeing the small, too quiet girl was even worst.

"Give me her." Tsunade demanded, already gathering chakra in her hand because she was not going to lose her too.

Not now. Not when the girl already will never know her father or uncle. Tsunade is not going to lose another member of her family.

The child was laid gently on her lap as Tsunade performed the mystic palm on the child, forcing the cells to generate more quickly. To finish forming the muscles in the throat. The heart was beating, which was good. The lunges seemed to be fully formed, just on the small side. Medical, this wasn't even the worst case Tsunade as seen, and healed. However it was so much worst than anything Tsunade has to do.

Except when Dan...

The cry was so quiet it wouldn't have been heard if the room wasn't already dead silent. But it was there. The girl- my daughter- was breathing on her own.

"Thank the sage." The medic from before said, and Tsunade remember that he just got back to work today after taking time off for his own daughter.

"She'll be fine." Tsunade said as she stopped.

The girl didn't have any hair, and her skin was pale and almost translucent. But she was breathing. Her heart was pumping and she was alive.

"What is her name Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade thought about it. If it was a boy she was going to name him after her brother. But now looking at her baby, Tsunade doesn't want to burden her with a name some has already died to.

"Nozomi. Senju Nozomi."

It might have been a little cheesy, but this girl was Tsunade last hope for this village. She won't leave yet. Tsunade will give the village one last change, but if it takes her daughter away as well, then it can all burn.

That was a promise.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short, I was going to wait until I had the second chapter done before posting, but I felt like doing it now. If you read any of my other Naruto stories, this one is going to be a little different in that I have a end game already planed out. It is possibly for a sequel, but I need to finish this before that happens. Anyways, hopefully the second chapter will be out in a week or so.

Please leave a review if you like this, or just to say hi. It always makes my writing go faster ;)

Hope you all have a good day/night!


	2. Rin 1

**Chapter 2: Rin**

* * *

"I speak to everyone in the same way, whether he is the garbage man or the president of the university."

\- Albert Einstein

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked from the back of her dad.

"Not yet sweetie. You need to be patient."

Rin pursed her lips. Her Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are always gone, but today Tou-chan said that his Boss was bringing her kid so Rin was allowed to come. Kaa-chan seemed a little worried, but then Tou-chan said the girl was around her age! Not even a year younger.

"Is she going to the academy too?" Rin asked.

She still had to wait a year to apply, but Rin couldn't think of anything better than being a ninja like her parents. She might even become a medic nin like Tou-chan.

"I would think so. I think Tsunade-hime already said she was starting her chakra control training. A little early, but I guess that is what being from a major clan is like." Ryou said as he waved to the lady at the front desk.

"Does that mean you can teach me some time?" Rin asked even though she wasn't sure what Tou-chan was talking about.

Rin knew chakra was how Tou-chan makes his hand glow if Rin gets an owie, and that was good enough of a reason to learn it.

"How about once you get into the academy?" Ryou said with a laugh that Rin could feel.

"Okay, but can you teach me the mystic palm as well?" Rin said slowly, making sure she said it correctly.

"Alright, I promise." Ryou said with another laugh before Rin was pulled off his shoulders and placed on the ground.

"Tsunade-hime. This is my daughter Rin."

Rin looked up at the pretty blonde hair lady who walked down the hall as people moved out of her way. However what was more interesting was the small girl with light blue hair that was walking a step behind her. She was shorter the Rin, and looked half asleep from the way she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hello! I'm Nohara Rin! I hope we can become friends." Rin said with a bow.

"I'm Senju Nozomi... and you said you name is Rin?" The girl said, and for a moment Rin thought it was her mother that talked.

Rin realized Nozomi must be really smart if she already could talk like a grown up.

"Yes! I even know how to write it!"

The girl just continued staring at her, tilting her head not unlike a dog. Rin was about to take a step back to hind behind her Tou-chan when Nozomi clapped her hands together.

"Oh! I've seen you before."

"Oh have you now Zomi-chan?" The pretty blonde hair women said, a smile on her face.

"Yes. In my dreams." Nozomi said with a serious expression, and Rin really wanted to know what the other girl meant by that.

Most of Rin's dreams just have rabbit or clouds that turn into Kaa-chan and Tou-chan.

"I knew it was a bad idea letting Jiraiya around you! That pervy man better not come back anytime soon..."

"Tsunade-hime! You broke the wall... again." Ryou said, scratching his cheek nervously.

"It can be fixed. We have a pastien waiting for us in operating room 5. The kids should be fine with the ANBU."

"I-I didn't know there was already someone assigned for surgery, I would have left Rin-chan at home!" Ryou said, nevertheless giving Rin a hug before following Tsunade down the hall.

"There's enough time. Nato-san and Hyuga-san are still prepping the room."

"Still!"

Rin watched as her Tou-chan left frantically after the lady who once again caused everyone to part ways when she walked past.

"Seems like our parents are good friends!" Rin said as she turned back to Nozomi, who was looking at her with half closed eyes.

"Did you miss you nap today?" Rin asked, because it looked like the girl was going to cry and Rin knows when she is tiered she feels like crying.

"No. It's just... Nothing. Would you like to go play outside? Kaa-san had guards watching so we need not worry about telling anyone where we are going."

"Can we go to the park? I saw some kids playing ninja there!" Rin told her new friend as she jumped over to grab her hand.

It was a little cold, but Rin didn't mind.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Rin did just that. All the while telling Nozomi everything she could think of. Like what she had for breakfast, or what her favorite ninja is, or even what books she likes.

"Jiraiya-oji is starting to write stories. Maybe I could ask him to write a better story about the Wind Kunoichi?" Nozomi said and Rin had to force her to stop.

"REALLY?!"

"No harm in asking. But I don't know if he will, or how long it would take..."

"I can wait! I've been waiting months to enter the academy, I can wait for the best story ever." Rin told her, and Nozomi smiled.

But it didn't look right. It reminded Rin of how Kaa-chan smiled after telling her Oji-chan was gone last year.

"You really want to become a ninja?"

"More than anything! Kaa-chan's a ninja, and Tou-chan's a ninja, and, and, Kaa-chan told me the whole Nohara clan were ninja! But it's just Kaa-chan, Tou-chan and me now. So I _have to_ become a ninja." Rin told her friend, who just noodded.

Kaa-chan and Tou-chan never told Rin she had to, but all the characters in her favorite stories are ninjas. Ninja's are the heroes who save the day and Rin wants to help people like Tou-chan.

"I know you will become a ninja." Nozomi said, still wearing that weird smile that just doesn't fit.

"Thanks! You should too, then we can be on the same team. Tou-chan said that if you do really well on the graduation test, you'll be put on a team with three other classmates. With you and me, we only need one more!" Rin told Nozomi, hardly even noticing that they have already arrived at the park.

"That sounds nice." Nozomi said yawning again, but this time trying to cover it behind her hand.

"Definitely!" Rin agreed, smiling even more now that Nozomi wasn't using that weird smile.

She looked so cute!

"...Didn't you want to play?" Nozomi asked, tilting her head slightly but otherwise not moving.

"Oh ya! Come on!" Rin said as she grabbed Nozomi's hand once more, effortlessly waving over a group of kids who were playing.

They were still playing when Tou-chan came back along with a ninja that wore a scary painted white mask. Rin didn't want to say goodbye to her new friend, but she did when Nozomi promised to play again tomorrow.

And she kept that promise.

* * *

 **A/N:** The chapter will get longer later on, but for now I will be keeping this one character POV per chapter. At least until all the major characters are introduced. Also sorry that there was so may mistakes last chapter. I wrote it over a month ago and when I say there was nothing speller check got, I assumed I read over it already. But spelling and grammar isn't my strong suit, and I am willing to bet I missed a few in this chapter as well.

Thank you everyone who have already followed or even favorited this story. I am flabbergasted every time I get an email alert. And the reviews! Thank you so much IsraAl'Attia-Theron, MonochromeJoker29, natanije, thanzintay.2000, BlackDove WhiteDove, KathrynthePyo-bitch, and the two guest!

Also as a heads up, I am making it so Obito, Rin, and Kakashi aren't all the same age. They will be in the same class at one point, but I am change some the the ages of the character in that generation. Only like a year or two. But I wanted to tell you in case you were wondering later on.

I hope you enjoyed it, and have a good day/night!


End file.
